


Crossroads

by atoricrash



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein anderes Universum, nicht die Zukunft. Drei Menschen die ihr Leben leben und dabei sich dabei zusammen raufen müssen. Hilfe annehmen ist nicht leicht. </p>
<p>Ich werde nach und nach die Paarings updaten, das wird wohl eine etwas längere Sache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

Der Junge war ein Volltreffer gewesen!  
Jung, schön und fast schon zu leicht zu haben. Doch dafür war er für sein Alter gerade verdammt gut im Bett.  
James T. Kirk war einfach kein Mann für eine feste Partnerschaft. Ab und an suchte er sich jemanden der ihm gefiel, für ein kurzes Abenteuer und das war es dann auch wieder.  
Heute war sein Blick, kaum dass er die Bar betreten hatte, auf den Jüngeren gefallen. Es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, es war simples Verlangen. Sie hatten über nichts bedeutendes geredet, ein wenig getanzt, etwas getrunken und waren jetzt hier gelandet. Er war von Anfang an ein williges Opfer gewesen. Es würde für sicher kein Wiedersehen geben, dass war etwas das beiden klar war und auch so gewollt war.  
Der junge Körper unter ihm war schon schweißdurchnässt und aus den zart rosa Lippen kamen entzückende Töne. Es gefiel Jim dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Noch mehr gefiel es ihm, als der Junge mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam und ihn mit sich zog.   
Mehr als zufrieden lag er in seinem Bett und sah ihm beim Anziehen zu, sie sprachen jetzt gar nicht mehr sondern genossen das gute Gefühl, dass sie sich gegenseitig gegebenen hatten. Schweigend und ohne einen letzten Blick auf den Älteren zu werfen, verließ sein Besucher die Wohnung und er schloss müde die Augen.  
'Ganz schön abgebrüht der Kleine.' Dachte er sich aber, so mochte er es ja auch, gut und unkompliziert.  
Morgen war Sonntag, Morgen war er mit Bones verabredet.

"Du hättest den Jungen Mal sehen sollen Bones! Der war eine Granate!"  
Jim hatte es sich in einer sicheren Gegend gemütlich gemacht, mit einem Cocktail in der Hand und sah seinem Kumpel dabei zu, wie er versuchte diesen kleinen Ball so stark, wie es ihm nur möglich war gegen die Wand zu schlagen.  
"Warum spielst du diesen Mist eigentlich? Du bist total schlecht. Ihr beide seit das!"  
Sein bester Freund und ein Kollege aus dem Krankenhaus trafen sich jeden Sonntag, wenn es klappte, zum Spielen. Er saß meist nur herum und sah zu.  
"Sag mal Jim, hast du nicht irgendwelche Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, oder warum tingelst du nachts durch irgendwelche Bars?"  
Die Stimme des Älteren kam abgehakt, weil es sich noch auf das Spiel konzentrierte, so konnte er auch das angenervte Gesicht des Blonden nicht sehen.  
"Nein hab ich nicht! Ich bin total vorbildlich in meinem Beruf und habe schon alles fertig! Außerdem hatte mir da ein gewisser Jemand abgesagt."  
Sein Blick durchbohrte Bones' Rücken, der schnappte sich den Ball, der gerade auf ihn zugerast kam und drehte sich nur wütend um.  
"Hör mal, du weißt, dass meine Familie vorgeht, verdammte scheiße! Ich will das nicht noch mal durch Diskutieren!"  
Seit er verheiratet war und eine kleine Tochter hatte, war er eigentlich nur noch mit ihnen beschäftigt und eigentlich hatte Jim auch volles Verständnis dafür, aber nicht wenn er auf ein Abstellgleis geschoben und dafür verurteilt wurde, es ihm nicht gleich zu tun.  
"Weißt du was Bones, wenn du von deinem hohen Ross runter geflogen bist, kannst du mich ja mal wieder anrufen. Könnte dann mal sein, dass ich dich dann nicht nerve."  
Er stand von der Bank auf, stellte sein Glas einfach ab und winkt den beiden anderen Männern zu.  
"Viel Spaß noch beim Scheiße sein!"  
Damit verließ er den Spiel Bereich und trat in die kalte Winterluft, zog den Schal fester um sein Hals und trat den Heimweg an.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Charaktere gehören nicht mehr aber ich leihe sie mir ja gerne mal aus <3


End file.
